Happy Tree Asylum
by bizarrecollector
Summary: This is a story where our HTF characters are either patients or workers at this asylum. With the chapters being base of of episodes this will be a joy ride through their adventures and seeing what happens between certain ones. The 1st chapter is an introduction.


**This is just the introduction to the story.**

* * *

Cuddles POV

In a big institute where on the outside it has bob wire/electrical fences up that makes it look like a prison but this is no prison this is Happy Tree Asylum. The building itself looks nice with one big square building and a couple of small buildings on the side. On the inside, houses were we keep the most dangerous, insane, and even people who have special abilities "locked up". In this place I'm not a resident I am a worker, my name is Cody a yellow hair young adult who works here but people inside this place calls me Cuddles. The reason why I am called Cuddles is because I always try to get the residents do things that will help them out and be friends with them. I always try to warm up to them or cuddle (not that way) you may say. Besides I didn't come up with these names the warden and founder Mr. Navarro decided these childish names on ever body.

Now today at the HTA was suppose to be a regular day but it will turn into something big. Early that morning I walked into the building to do my shift. As I was entering the building I saw the pink hair girl who works here as well. Gale or Giggles because she giggles a lot going to go to work to. She is a smart, caring, and beautiful person that you might tell I have a crush on her. "Hi Giggles hows it been," I said. "Oh hi Cuddles its been great I talk to Petunia yesterday and I think she starting to get better I hope she gets to leave this place soon." "Well I hope she gets better too. Hey if you're not busy this afternoon how about we go to that cafe you talked about," said Cuddles. "Oh that will be great Cuddles but I'll be busy, so maybe some over time bye." "Okay well see you around Giggles," I said waving to her as she was scurrying off while she giggle.

"Why are you just lodging around?" I turn around and saw the vice warden Mr. Pop and his infant son we call Cub that he brings to work after his wife died. He is an older man that has orange hair and when you go see him he will be probably wearing a rob and hat and also smoking a pipe. It looks like a type a clothing that you will wear after a long day of work but he wears it at work and will walk around in it, his son is around a year old I believe and has orange hair as well like his father. "Hello Mr. Pop I'm just about to work," I replied. "Well like I said you younger workers need to be safe when you enter the back area those patient are not safe around, now will excuse me I need to take my son to the day care center in here," said Mr. Pop. As he was walking away as I started to go to my section where I work at.

The area I work at can be consider dangerous because its is called the Border Line where patient are on the border line or had been in the back area. Now the back area you are wondering about is where we keep the dangerous ones who are put back there for acts that can be consider unimaginable. The patients I work with are not necessary dangerous just have problems that are hard to control like this one person we have in that section is a red headed girl who has flakes in her hair so we call her Flaky.

When she first came here she will not talk or let people get near her so much that we didn't even know she was a female until much later on. The reason why she is in that section is because she has a special ability that allow her hair to become spike like in frighting time. Now the problem with that is she is afraid of practically every thing, she has more phobias than any body else here. She not really dangerous she actually very kind its just that if you are around her for a very long time you might get impale if she gets scare by something which actually got her sent here in the first place.

As I was entering the section I saw Tommy or Toothy because mmm I really don't know why he's called Toothy maybe because he has some slightly big front teeth I don't know. He is a coworker with purple hair and a really good friend of mine that I meet while working here. "Hey Toothy hows it going," I said to him. "Oh hey I'm doing pretty good hows it going, has Giggles accepted your offers yet," said Toothy. "Na she turn me down today as well maybe she doesn't like me," I said. "No man I heard from the patients and some workers that she talks about you a lot and in a nice way as well," Toothy said. "Really then why don't she say yes to my offers," I replied. "Maybe she is afraid?" said Toothy. "Well whatever it could be I hope she gets over it," I said as we where about to check our patients.

Giggles POV

As I was in my section where I deal with patients who are sent here for self destruction on themselves where my job is to try to help them to love not hate themselves and for some make sure they eat. I was in one of the patients rooms talking to a dark blue hair with light blue in the middle girl who I consider is my best friend who I knew before she even became a patient here. Her real name is Petunia and she doesn't have a childish but sometimes cute names she has for some reason a car freshener shape like a tree hung around her neck like a necklace she wears it because we don't allow jewelry or stone/hard like substances into the building for safety reasons. The reason why she is in here not because she does not think she's beautiful including she is one of the most beautiful people here or she thinks she is fat its is something else that I am not going to get into detail.

"Maybe you should go out with him," said Petunia. "What," said me in a confuse state. "Well you do talk about him a lot and its sounds like you enjoy being around him," replied Petunia. "I don't know I mean its ….. its complicated," said I. "Whats so complicated?" said Petunia. "Its nothing can we change the subject please," said me in quiet manner. "Well okay then so what else is going on in the outside world," she said. "Well...," before I could finish my sentence the walkie talkies the workers are required to keep on them for emergency started to static. I garbed it and held it to my face and hit the button to hear. On the other in was Dexter or Sniffles who sounding like he was excited was saying "Reporting to all staff and workers Splendid is arriving with someone," he said.

"Got it be there in a jiff," said I. As I was heading towards the door Petunia yelled out to me "You're in a rush." "Well a course I'm in a rush whenever Splendid brings somebody it is majority of the time someone who should belong in the back area," I replied. "I don't know, I wont say that Sniffles is the only one who is a huge fan of Splendid," said the smiling blue hair girl. "Shut up," I said as I was leaving the room. I don't know where she gets those ideas I mean he did save my life here and there but nothing else right?

Cuddles POV

After the call we stopped what we were doing and went into a big room with an open roof for Splendid to enter through. We were wearing some protection and had a few over things to help us out in case anything goes wrong.

As we got into the room I say other people as well Sniffles the light blue hair boy with glasses and a lab coat. He is a scientist and you are probably wondering why a scientist is here at the HTA, well he make sure that some special made holding rooms for some patients are kept in check. He has a great mind and built a lot of cool machines like I heard he built shrink ray and a supposedly time machine which are rumors right now. There was another rumor out there were one of his inventions killed someone but I don't know if that is true or not.

As I was looking around and saw other familiar faces like Mr. Pop and the head of the back area Lumpy. Now Lumpy you may consider a dimwit but he has a major in psychology, doctor, and many other things that you will be surprise in what he can do. He is the tallest person out of everybody I know and he also has light blue hair but has a yellow streaks on both sides of his head.

Then I saw Disco Bear, the guy with the orange afro. For some reason he will not leave the 70's behind hence where his nickname comes from. I saw him trying to hit on Giggles but fail miserably. I don't get it he is one of the oldest workers here yet he always try to hit on the younger workers and it won't go through his head that it is not working.

I saw her with an annoyed expression towards Disco Bear until she caught a glimpse of me and smile at me. I waved at her to come over here which she did as she excuse herself from Disco Bear and came over to where me and Toothy was. "Glad I'm away from that creep eeeehhh," she said while doing shivering motion with her body. "Well I'm glad you are over here," I said, "besides he may be a creep but he can't be dangerous." "Well I think he is and he keeps on doing this I'm going to file sexual harassment on him," said Giggles. "Ha ha that will be funny to see," I replied. "What does that mean," said Giggles in a serious manner. Before I could replied Toothy yelled to us that he sees Splendid approaching carrying somebody.

As we were getting prepared for the person he is bringing we see him lowering down through the hole in the roof. As I saw him getting on the ground he looked like a young man with blue and a blue jacket and sweatpants I believe is that what he is wearing. To cover his secret identity he was wearing a red blind fold with eye holes cut out for him to see.

The person he was carrying was a green hair boy wearing a cheap green suit he was wearing and with a blindfold like Splendid instead it is black. When we notice who it was we lower are guard because it was just one of the twins. "Hello Splendid I see you found one of the twins that escape here two weeks ago but where is the other," said Mr. Pop. "Hello Vice Warden heh sorry the other one escape from me so I only got one," replied the hero. "Hey let me go you freak," yelled the green hair boy.

"If its not a dangerous one that should belong in the back area then I'm leaving," said Lumpy as he was leaving. Now the reason the staff doesn't take him as a serious threat is because that he does not kill people or hurt himself. He is part of duo witch consist with his twin brother Lifty and Shifty they wear the same type of clothing with the only difference is that Shifty wears a hat. The weird thing about this robbing duo that if they are about to get caught they will betray each and even leave the other one to die if there is money or valuables to get first before they helped their brother.

Mr. Navarro took an interest in this type of duo because for one minute they have brotherly love and in the next minute they will leave the other one to die. So they got sent here from prison to be study but after a month they escape and now one of them is back probably got left behind by his brother so he could escape.

As me and my two friends were about to leave Mr. Pop called us over. As we were walking over I saw Sniffles acting like a fanboy asking questions about how he caught the crook and other things. I also got a better look a the criminal and he isn't wearing a hat so my best guest is that is Lifty he has.

"Hello Mr. Pop why did you call us over here for," I said. "I need you three to take Lifty here to his holding room so we can figure out a way to keep him from escaping again and also keep a close eye on him," he replied. "Yes sir," me and my friends said at the same time. So we got Lifty out of Splendids hands and we where taking Lifty out of the room.

As we where leaving only Mr. Pop, Sniffles, and Splendid was left.

Sniffles POV

As I saw my coworkers leaving I turn back to my idol and asked him if he was staying here any longer. "Well I am planing to leave and meet up with the SSSSSuper Squad but before I leave I will ask you this is the machine that guy is in that's keeping him from escaping is it running great is there been any problems?" he asked to me.

"Don't worry I created that holding cell and it was design to keep him from escaping," I said to him.

Shifty POV

This place is harder to get into than escaping from I thought to myself as I was crawling through the ventilation shaft to find a place where I can pop out.

In a dark room a rustling can be heard then a piece of square metal came out and out pop the other twin brother with a fedora hat.

"Hehehehe I finally got out of there now where am I?" I couldn't see anything at first because it was dark so I slowly walk around to find the light switch or the way out of this room. Then on one side of this room their was this eerie red human sized tube on the wall. With it being the only light source in the room I slowly walk towards it. As I was getting close to it I could almost see what was inside until the lights of the room came on. "Hey what are you doing in here get out of here and get away from that container." I looked towards the voice and saw a very tall blue hair guy with yellow streaks yelling at me.

The first thing that went through my head was 'Oh crap they found me what should I do.' In panic I started to look around for an escape I turn around and looked at the tube and saw it humongous. The tube was still human sized but the machinery around it was big with pipes and other things running around.

In my daze I started to walk over to it until the guy behind me that I forgot about started to yell at me again. "Hey get away from it I say. That is an important and dangerous thing you are getting near," he said. The only thing I heard out of that saying was 'important' and important equals valuable and valuable equals money.

With dollar signs in my eyes I started to chuckle. "Hehehehe sorry brother but looks like you are going to stay in here longer for I have found my wealth," I said to myself. I took into action immediately to find away to unhooked this valuable tube out of this contraction. I didn't get close to the tube because the guy was chasing me around the room now.

In a last ditch effort I knock over a table over to block him and wedge him in a corner from getting me and started to run for the exit thinking that the tube was to much of hassle to get. As I was running towards the exit I saw a panel with buttons on it. Thinking that this is the panel to release the tube I started to press the buttons randomly. "NO DON'T DO THAT," said the blue hair man.

After pressing a bunch of buttons I believe I hit the right one because I started to hear the tube being unhook to the machine. Instead of the tube dropping on the ground it started to rise up and inside the tube was somebody. When I got a good look of it was only one person came to my mind and shouted that name. "Splendid."

THIRD PERSON POV

An a heavy rumble shook the Asylum with all the residents feeling it. Where Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy were taking Lifty to a holding room. They started to fill the rumble. "What is this," yelled Giggles. "An Earthquake," Cuddles yelled back.

In the area where Sniffles, Mr. Pop, and Splendid are still in they also felt the rumble. "Whats going on," yelled Sniffles. "I don't know but I don't like this," said a concern Splendid. "Oh no my child," yelled the frantic Mr. Pop as he was running for the exit. "Wait Vice Warden," yelled Splendid but instead Mr. Pop ran out of the room and a few seconds later a burst through the floor leaving a huge hole where it was.

At of the ground of a person who look exactly like Splendid but the color contrast was opposite of him. Instead of a blue hair and suit it was red and this person was wearing a blue blindfold over his eyes with eye holes cut out. This person just erase a floor from existent and this brought only one person to Splendid's mind. "Splendont," Splendid said with a concern look on his face.

After he said that Splendont looked at him with Sniffles taking cover for an epic battle to start but instead Splendont looked at a wall and flew through it Splendid following him.

Cuddles POV

"Ouch," I said as I got up and dusted some dust of me. "Where am I," I said out loud. The last thing I could remember was the ground shaking and then it stop and Lifty escaping from us, we try catching him but the wall busted and I think I saw a red and blur blur.

I looked around to figure if I am on the same floor because I don't see my friends and the pieces of walls that are still standing looks different. "Giggles, Toothy were are yall," I yelled. Then I started to hear a maniacal laugh and I started to look around to see where it was coming from then I saw it. The sharp razor teeth, and the yellow soul ridden eyes coming out of a smoke area. I duck quickly praying that I have not been seen by him.

After a few minutes of nothing but silent I came from my hiding spot and did a quick survey to see if he is still around. After not spotting him I quickly started to run through the debris of broken walls, floors, and ceiling. I spotted a group of people with Mr. Pop with his kid talking to a batter Lumpy and my two colleague and Petunia with bag she breathing into muttering that this place is dirty.

With Giggles trying to calm her down I walked over to them and started to talk to them. After hearing how Splendont escaped I heard Mr. Pop saying, "With this mess and having some loose patients I don't know what could be worse."

I looked at him with a concern look on my face and he notice and ask me what happen. I looked at every body and took a deep breath and said, "Flippy is loose."

With every body having a shock look on their face Toothy looked at me and ask, "Are you sure that was him." "I saw him walking around and he was in his evil state," I replied. "Well this is much worse than I thought the top two inmates are on the run and the HTA is destroy," said the worry Pop.

I looked at every body and asked, "What should we do."

* * *

**And thats where you people get to decide select a happy tree friends episode and see if it gets pick to be added to this story line. Now thier will some casses where I already got an idea for the next chapter for example so don't get mad if I don't select yours. Read and review and thankyou.**


End file.
